Muggle Life and No Magic
by Roam
Summary: Hermione has to live with a Slytherin for the whole year because of the new program to prepare wizards and witches for the worst cases R for later chapters
1. The Letter

The people in my head said to write and I'll never disobey them, so I'll copy J.K Rowling but I'll never own Harry Potter. Damn...

This is my first FanFic, I'm so scared there is not telling what I'll write, be afraid be very afraid

Dear Hermione Granger,

Due to the recent attacks from Voldemort to the Magical World, We have decided to start a no magic program. There is no telling what Voldemort will do in the near future. But there are rumors of him wanting to obtain magic and steal it from all wizards, witches and magical creatures. 

The no magic program will be know as "Muggle Life". You won't use magic, and you will learn to fend for yourself in good, bad and uncomfortable situations. We are sorry for this but it is necessary. 

We have decided to pair you up this year with someone from a different house and you two will work together to live in the best way you can. That means you will share everything you will help with everything. For some this will be easy, for other this will be impossible.

But nothing can protect you if we don't take charge.

Think of this year as a training camp for the real world.

Your head of Gryffindor,

Professor McGonagall.

Hermione sighed, this year is going to be a rough one. Voldemort has everything but taken over the Magical World, Harry is a main target and guarded over 24/7, it's amazing he is still alive. But I'm grateful, I love his bravery, his instinct, his innocence and his great body . Well hell, I love every part of him....to bad he thinks of me as a sister. 

Hermione read the rest of the mail and decided to head out to Diagon Alley where she is suppose to meet Ron and Harry....

Sorry if I switch from 1st to 3rd person, I'm trying not to but it just works out that way...This is just the start and the rating comes in later when Hermione and her "partner" become ahmmm Partners in more then school.


	2. The City

I don't own anything, that's why I'm alone

******

"This is total bull", Ron was sitting across from Hermione and Harry, "What's the point of going to a magic school if they don't teach magic?!". He huffed the placed his head on his palm. 

"It might be for the better", Hermione reasoned, "I just don't the idea of what might happen". Nothing sound good to Hermione, she was really worried.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy being a muggle", Harry was also pissed, this means Quidditch was canceled. "You think he will live threw the year?".

"Who cares?", although the idea to Ron was awful, he could be a muggle, thanks to Harry and Hermione who lived in the Muggle world more than him.

*****

The rest of the summer pasted faster for the now only 400 students at Hogwarts. Many people didn't show up this year, Dumbledore didn't send out letters for first years, it was to dangerous. Harry told Hermione that there is now a untraceable school for 1st years. He had heard it at the Ministry of Magic's boarding room build just for Harry and his ever death defining butt.

******

Instead of going to the Great Hall when students arrived at school they were shown to a place that looked like a small city. Hermione gasped, this was the way they were going to show them muggle life. 

In the middle of all the pretty good size houses was a town full of shopping places, restaurants, and even a town hall. Hermione looked around and noticed that the castle was gone and past the house there were miles of mountains.

"Where are we?", she yelled taking people out of their surprised trances.

"What's it look like Granger?", Malfoy snapped, he showed no emotion on his face but she knew she was as shocked as everyone else.

"Shuddup, Malfoy", Harry and Ron said at the same time. They looked like they were about to continue but they were pushed into what look like a Multipurpose room.

****

"Students!", McGonagall had to yell over the confused, excited and just plan pissed chattering. They all shut up when Dumbledore put a silencing charm on them, he didn't want to but this was important. "Thanks", McGonagall breathed.

"This will be your new home", Dumbledore took over, "You will be placed in couples, I take it your mature enough not to make a big deal out of this". His wish wasn't granted.

"But you said with another House!"

"With a girl?"

"With a boy!!!!?"

"I wanna go home"

"Hell no!"

At one point the silencing charm wore off, but Dumbledore once again placed it on everyone. 

This time McGonagall spoke, " You will learn to work in this nice town, you will learn to live together and you will obey the rules!", she paused and the continued, " Most of you are 7th years, you will be leaving us and we want you to be prepared for the worse. If Voldemort destroys the Magical World you might have a chance in the Muggle World."

"Now you will listen to me", She took a deep breath, "Each home has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, library and den", She was glad that Dumbledore placed area in the middle of both the muggle world and wizard world because it can't be touched from either world, it would be hard to destroy, "You will work for Muggle money and you pay for your home, and your food, and any other accessory, just like any other muggle or adult wizard for that matter". 

"Now when I call your name and your partners name I want you to come up here", she gave a stern look to the students, "hand over your wand, take your keys, money and house papers with rules answers to your questions and leave to your new home."

With that, she took out a long piece of parchment cleared her throat and started the beginning of a lot of people's hell.

****

I hope you like and I tried to make it longer

r/r please tell me what you think


	3. The House

I 'm not smart enough to come up with a idea like Harry Potter on my own

*****

Hermione had just witnessed the worse event in her life. Nothing could prepare her for this SOB moment. 

***

Flashback**

"Finch and Zambini", McGonagall blandly stated as she waited for the two other students reluctantly had over their wands. Some people were amused at what some would do to keep their wands, the first students up would not give up their wand for nothing, and another cursed her and said she would rather jump off a bridge.

Then it happened, the nightmare, McGonagall read off the list, "Granger and Malfoy", she suddenly felt light headed and sick.

"What", She calmly said, of course there was a problem, maybe she was going deaf, "Is there a mistake?".

"No", McGonagall gave Hermione a 'I'm Sorry' look, "not at all".

Hermione stayed in the room long enough to hear McGonagall say Parkinson and Weasey.

***

Now her and Malfoy were walking to the home that they were assigned. She could faintly here Malfoy cursing McGonagall, Dumbledore, herself, the world, and surprisingly Voldemort.

"What are you babbling about asshole", Hermione had a surprising shock of annoyance, "at least you don't have to live with you", she rolled her eyes at her lame comment, "If Voldemort sends us to hell at least you deserve to go there".

"Fuck off Granger", he almost barked, "This is hell to me". 

They didn't say anything while they walked into the house, and didn't comment on the nicely furnished and unique house. 

*****

Hermione walked up the stairs in to a large burgundy room with a Gryffindor symbol on the door. 

She gasped loudly at the site, the gold covers were made out of material that looked like silk and felt like butter. The four poster bed had a canopy covering it in a dark burgundy with gold trim. There was a desk with every thing a person needs to write a letter or even a book with all the paper hampered in the desk. On the ceiling there was a black chandelier with actual light bulbs. She apprised the antique furniture and smiled, she could be in hell but she wasn't living like it. 

*****

Draco could live in a manor and get what ever he wants, but never has he had the freedom to do whatever he wants with his personal belongings. In his new room (think hermione's room but black, sliver, and green) Draco settled almost tolerably. The Mudblood was the only problem. But with his father, one of the top death eaters, he could not afford to offend Granger and get in trouble. His father told him to play along with any of the games Dumbledor throws at him, and he even told him to consider getting along with mudbloods so Draco will surprise people when he helps carry out Voldemorts plan.

Draco fell on to the butter like covers, "Damn, fuck, shitface motherfucking bastered", he whispered trying to relieve the stress before he went to try to sort shit out with Granger, which he thought he could defiantly try to get along with.


	4. The Hell

Me no own shit.....

****

It's was the next day, both Hermione and Draco were pissed, hungry, tired and the kitchen was on fire.

"Damn it, Granger!!", Draco yelled over the flames, "throw water on the fire". When she did it sizzled ferociously and started popping sending flames and hot water everywhere.

All of a sudden the flames went out and McGonagall was standing on the other side of the fairly spacious kitchen, "This won't happen again", She said angrily, "I've been to almost every house here". She waved her wand and a microwave appeared.

"What is this box for?", Malfoy asked confused, Hermione groaned inwardly, 'this isn't fair, this isn't fair, ahhhhhhh, calm down now Herm'. She missed McGonagall's explanation of the microwave. 

*****

They both now had a binder full of infomation like, jobs, where other people live, what the town has, shopping malls, grocery stores and places they can go to cool off and have fun.

"This would be cool if I didn't have to live with you", Hermione said annoyed.

"Oh come on Granger", Draco had that billion dollar smirk on, "I know you want to see me walk around in boxer shorts and a tank top".

"Why so I can see your fat hang?", Hermione lied, Draco was the hottest boy ever but she didn't have to tell him, he knew it, "nope sorry".

"You can't tell me your not turned on by me", he stated smugly, "That you never watched me with no shirt on at Quidditch practice". 

There was a stunned silence, she has done that but she didn't think he knew. But those abs, the only thing you can think when you see them flex is 'uh'. He had a nice ass, not to big but nice and firm looking, his arms were shaped perfectly where they were muscled but not with ugly looking vanes showing. His face was flawless, gray blue eyes that made you legs go weak, lips that she knew had many talents and roman cheek bones that almost made her go crazy over him.

******

While Granger observed him he did some checking out him self, her once bushy hair was now shiny with blonde highlights, her face was classy but not snobbish looking, her breast had grown a lot over the summer, he noted, her waist was small, supported on nice long tanned legs, her ass was nice and his body begged to grind against her. 

"So the rumors are turn", He said leaning closer to her on the black couch, "you have been looking at me".

"Well, no!, I mean well yea but no", She took a deep breath and inhaled his expensive cologne. 

"You looked at me, but you didn't", he loved to make her blush like she was now, "very impressive". He had scooted her closer to the arm of the couch by moving closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing?", she noticed the bad ass look in the eye like he was going to get what he wanted and it surprisingly got her more excited then his body heat washing over her.

"No where to go Granger", he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the arm of the couch, as his dare devil face neared her wizard stuck in a curses course face, the door was nearly beat down by none other than the two retarded enemies, Potter and Wealsey.

*****

Sorry I should of written more, but I have my last exam to study for, tomorrow is my last day of school, just think of all the time I will have to write this story over the summer!!! Yay plez review I live on it


	5. The Fight bad girl

Yayyyy!!! school's out finally, I've been waiting for this day since school started. 

I'm sorry about the confusion, I don't really think about the names of things when I write so wife-beater and tank top sounded the same, and it was Draco that didn't know what a microwave was. I'll try to explain things more and write longer chapters but it will take longer.

*****

Hermione nearly jumped into Harry and Ron's arms, she smothered them with kisses all over there faces, until she figured out what she was doing. She pulled and looked at there red grinning faces.

"I'm sorry", she nearly squealed as she wiped her pink lip gloss off their lips and cheeks, "I missed you to so much".

"I noticed", Harry said as he glared daggers at Draco, "So you haven't killed him yet".

"Nope", she smiled at Harry, "he is going to die a slow death or burn himself when he has to cook for himself".

"I'm a unlucky man to 'Mione", he affirmed, "Parkinson a whore and a half".

"Fuck off my girl Weasel", Draco suddenly said from stairs where he retreated to before, Hermione had thought he went upstairs.

"No worry", Ron threw back, " *it* turns my fuck off easily*.

Draco launched of the bottom stair on to Ron, Harry pulled him off and threw him on the floor and started to punched the shit out of him.

"Harry!", she screamed, "Ron!, get him off of Draco I don't blood everywhere".

Ron looked at her, shrugged then pulled the wrestling enemies off of each other. Since Ron had grew some muscle over the summer it was simple to get them away from each other, but keeping them away was a whole different story. 

*****

Draco could kill Weasley and Potter, Weasley would more than likely be fucking seduced by Parkinson since he wasn't their with his leash and chain, Potter could go to hell to, he saw how Hermione looked him, not that he was jealous he just wanted a her as a good fuck without Potter germs on her.

*****

Hermione made sure Draco didn't go out the door, she was really surprised when he just sat down and started looking at the map of houses. Until she realized that the map showed him where Harry and Ron lived. That's when she went and grabbed the binder.

"I was looking at that mudblood!", He hissed, "I want to leave this polluted house".

"The only thing polluting this house is you", Hermione argued back, "and don't call me mudblood you- you-". She stopped when Draco grabbed her chin.

"Asshole?, fuckface?", he looked in to her eyes, "I see Potty and Weasel didn't teach you to curse". He saw her as she bit her lip, then her jaw quivered....she wasn't going to cry was she?.

But instead he got a surprise.

CRACK!-- he felt his whip back at the unplanned uppercut from a very strong Hermione Granger.

"I curse just fine Draco Malfoy", she smile with satisfaction as she saw Draco grab his jaw it made her numb fingers feel better, "but out of the occasional uppercut, I'm a prefect lady". At that she pulled his hand off his jaw, happy to see the growing purple bruise, closed the distance between them and laid a hard kiss right on the mark where her middle ringer ring hit. She walked right out the front door just to hear him say he would pay her back.

'I am a bad girl', she thought to herself, 'this year might be fun after all'.

*****

I'm writing the next chapter right now!, so don't hunt me down, It WILL be longer, I just wanted to introduce the first part of the story shortly so people won't get confused, the next chappie will be up tomorrow, promise. Thxs for the reviews.....


End file.
